A Cold Feeling
by Sonic Phantom
Summary: After defeating Candice, Ash begins to feel something strange that only he can tell her. How will Candice react? SnowballShipping.


**A COLD FEELING**

Note: This takes place sometime after defeats Ash defeats Candice.

**- Snowpoint City -**

The scene shifts towards the wintery place of Snowpoint city. And this was the place where, not too long ago, Ash Ketchum defeated Candice to earn his seventh badge, which meant that Ash only need one more before he could enter the Pokemon League.

We scan towards a small cabin, where our heroes, Ash, Brock, Dawn, and Zoe would rest for the night before heading off towards the next Pokemon Center, where Ash would face Paul in a Pokemon battle. Inside, we see Dawn playing with her Piplup, while Brock was busy making stew for dinner.

"So, Piplup, I only need to win one more Pokemon Contest. Once there, we can enter the Pokemon Festival. Are you ready for that?" Dawn asked her friend.

"Piplup!" Piplup replied with a cheer.

"Me too." Dawn nodded with a smile. "I'm so nervous, I can hardly wait!"

"Don't forget, Dawn." Zoe retaliated. "Your not the only one who needs to win one more Pokemon Contest."

"I know." Dawn remembered. "And if it comes to it, we might have to be opponents." She was kinda nervous at that thought.

"Yeah." Zoe nodded. "And if it does come down to us, then may the best Trainer win."

Dawn felt relieved to hear that. "You too, Zoe."

Zoe looked over at Ash. "So Ash, have you thought about what kind of strategy your going to use against Paul?"

Ash didn't seem to hear her. He was too busy staring outside at the night sky. His mind was on something else at he moment. Pikachu seemed a little curious about this.

"Ash!" Zoe called.

Ash was snapped back into reality. "Huh? What?"

"I asked you a question." Zoe replied. "What is your strategy going to when you face Paul?"

"Oh, uh..." Ash was trying to come up with an answer, but he was having a hard time thinking.

Zoe seemed to notice Ash's confused expression. "You don't have a strategy, do you?"

"Well...no. But I'm still thinking about it." Ash said, while staring outside the window.

Dawn tilted her head in confusion. "Is he all right?"

"Don't worry about him." Brock said as he was busy stirring the stew. "We've already had a long day, so it would make sense why Ash didn't answer Zoe's question."

Ash stood there for a another moment as he stared at the night sky from his window. Suddenly, he began walking towards the door.

Dawn seemed to notice this. "Ash, where are you going?"

Ash turned to her. "I'm going to get some fresh air."

"In the cold?" Dawn wondered.

"Don't worry." Ash smiled. "I'll be back in a few minutes. And besides, I am wearing my jacket."

"Well, all right." Dawn replied. "Just try not to catch a cold."

"I won't." Ash replied before heading out the door.

* * *

As he closed the door behind him, he started to make his way towards the Snowpoint Gym. He again looked up at the night sky, lost in his own thoughts.

But just what were those thoughts exactly? No one really knew for sure. It was something that Ash was keeping to himself. Brock, Dawn, or Zoe didn't even know about this because they never asked. And even if they did ask him, he still couldn't tell them. It was something that he wanted to tell to only one person. But who was this one person that he had in mind?

He continued to walk through the snow until he finally made it to the Snowpoint Gym. He looked to see that the lights were still on, meaning that the Gym was still open. The side doors opened themselves so that Ash could go inside.

Once he was inside, he could see Candice finishing up on her training.

"Abomasnow, use Blizzard!"

Abomasnow obeyed and created an ice whirlwind of snow towards a couple of ice pillars. The snow made contact with the pillars, sending them tumbling down on the icy field.

"Now, use Ice Beam!"

Abomasnow created a ball of ice energy in his hand and zapped it towards the ice-cold field. The Ice Beam made contact with the ice as it started to re-create the fallen pillars that were once destroyed. Soon, they were back in their regular cold forms.

"Nice job, Abomasnow!" Candice smiled as she grabbed her Pokeball. "Return."

The red beam from the Pokeball lit out and sent Abomasnow back inside it's Pokeball.

"Candice!" Ash called out to her.

"Huh?" She turned to see Ash waving at her. "Oh, hey Ash!" She waved back.

Ash made her way towards her until the two were meeting face to face. "That was pretty cool of what just happened there."

"That? Oh, that's nothing." Candice giggled. "I do this stuff all the time."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah." Candice nodded happily. "I can do a whole lot of different stuff with ice.

"I know about that." Ash said, reminding himself of his battle with her earlier.

"So Ash, I heard that your leaving tomorrow." Candice said.

"Yeah. I'm heading out to face Paul within ten days at the nearest Pokemon Center." Ash replied.

"Do you think that you can beat him?" Candice wondered.

"No problem." Ash smirked. "No matter what Paul dishes out, I'll be ready for it!"

"That's the spirit!" Candice smiled happily.

The two smiled at each other for a moment before Ash suddenly changed the subject. "Uh, Candice?"

"Hm?"

"There's...something that I have to tell you." Ash replied slowly.

Candice raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Ash looked around to if anyone was watching. "Do you think that we could talk outside?"

Candice was really confused now. "Why?"

"Because it's important." Ash replied quickly.

"Well...okay." Candice said slowly.

"All right. Follow me." Ash said to her as he lead the way while Candice followed him.

* * *

When they got outside, Ash and Candice looked up at the night sky. It was a starry and peaceful night and Candice was already starting to love it.

"The night sky is so pretty." Candice said dreamily.

"Yeah." Ash replied with a smile. "It is."

Candice looked at him. "So what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Um..." Ash was feeling somewhat nervous about this. "Well, it's..."

"Ash...?" Candice stared at him with curiosity.

Ash gulped nervously. He hadn't felt this way in a long time until now. "You see...it's just that I..."

"What?"

Ash's face started to turn red. "...I have a crush on you!" He then quickly turned away in embarrassment.

Candice's eyes snapped open in shock. "W-what?"

"I'm sorry!" Ash apologized. "I shouldn't have said that. We've only known each other for a day and I already like you." He was now regretting what he just did. "I'm an idiot!"

"N-no." Candice shook her head, trying to calm him down. "Your not an idiot."

Ash looked at her. "I'm not."

"No." Candice shook her head with a smile. "I realized that it wasn't easy for you to say something like that. And it took a lot of guts for you, didn't it?"

"Well...yeah, I guess." Ash rubbed his head.

But Candice was still confused. "But Ash...why do you like me?"

"Well..." Ash took a deep breath. "When I first saw you, I thought that you looked gorgeous. And when I battled you, you looked like when you were down and out, but you did that amazing comeback, and took out most of my Pokemon, even though I came out the victor. And after the battle, I kinda felt something inside me that made me grew to admire you." Ash rubbed his head in embarrassment. "I know that sounds silly, but that's what I felt."

Candice's face flushed red at that moment. Ash seemed to notice this.

"Candice? Are you okay?" Ash asked.

"Yeah...I'm just kinda surprised, is all." Candice replied with a small laugh.

"I knida figured that." Ash said with a small laugh.

The two looked at each other for a moment. Not saying a word. Not blinking. Suddenly, their heads slowly started to move close together, until finally, their lips met with their first and slow kiss. Candice's face started to turn bright red, so she pulled away as fast as she could.

"Candice?" Ash looked concerned for her.

"I'm sorry." Candice shook her head. "We shouldn't have done that."

"Huh?" Ash tilted his head.

"Look, Ash..." Candice looked at him. "We've only met each other for a day. I don't think we should be doing this. Not right now."

"So you mean, it won't work out between us?" Ash asked.

"No. I mean, it was a little too fast for us." Candice replied. "Besides, you have to leave tomorrow, and I still have to run the Snowpoint Gym."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot that." Ash said, feeling a little upset.

Then, Candice's eyes brightened. "I got an idea!"

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"I'll tell you what. Let's make a deal." Candice explained. "After you return from the Pokemon League, you come back and see me. Then, we can hang out together."

"Just us?"

"Just the two of us." Candice winked at him.

"Well..." Ash was in thought of this for a moment. Then, a smile formed his face. "You got it!"

"All right!" Candice cheered as the two of them shook hands.

After their handshake deal, Ash suddenly realized something. "I better get back! Brock might have finished his stew by now."

"Then you better not miss it." Candice waved her finger.

"Right." Ash nodded as he was about to take off until Candice stopped him.

"Wait, Ash!"

"What is it?" Ash wondered.

Candice leaned in and pressed a kiss on Ash's cheek. "Just so you don't forget."

Ash blushed for a moment before forming a thumbs up. "Don't worry. I'll be back."

Candice winked at him. "Good! Well, good night, Ash."

"You too, Candice." Ash waved at her.

After a quick good-bye, Ash headed off back towards the cabin as Candice watched him go. She could only smile.

"I love you, Ash." She smiled to herself before heading back inside the Gym.

* * *

**Please, read and review.**


End file.
